


⭐️S T A R L I G H T⭐️

by Teamoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Animals, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderbending, Genderswap, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Magic, Nature, Nature Magic, Pining Lance (Voltron), Potions, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamoon/pseuds/Teamoon
Summary: "Look up at the stars and think of me...".....A genderbend witch AU mostly centered around, but not just, Klance.





	⭐️S T A R L I G H T⭐️

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Computer_Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computer_Egg/gifts).



The stars shine relentlessly through the dusty windows and the tall woman flicks her wrist at the curtains. They sweep closed behind her as she brushes her long hair back behind her ear, leaning forwards towards the bubbling cauldron. Shadows sprawl out over the room, stretching and darkening, but the woman doesn’t even seem to blink, much less notice the moon making a slow curve through the sky. She mixes the potion until the sky is becoming a pink and orange landscape, the stars feebly fading into the background, until the liquid in the cauldron stops bubbling abruptly and is completely and utterly still, glowing silver.

The room seems to stop, everything going still for a few long moments, the silver shine from the potion the only illumination on the woman’s face, torn and tormented. Her fingers drum against her closed fist, her lip held in her bottom teeth, the picture of indecision. 

The woman takes a deep breath and sighs, leaning forwards against the cauldron. She props her elbows up on the rim so she can bury her face in her hands, her sobs muffled and short. Tears slip through the gaps in in her fingers and shimmer on her hands, rolling down her long arms and making her flinch with their warmth.

“I’m sorry,” She croaks, straightening up and rubbing her eyes with her fists like a child. With her voice trembling, she pleads, praying for a forgiveness that she knows will not come. “I have to forget.” Glass bottle grasped firmly in her shaking hand, she slips the potion into the flask and raises it to her face. She licks her lips, anticipating, eyes flashing around the room nervously. Her heart gives a traitorous flutter but she closes her senses to the world. She has already made her choice.

“I love you.”


End file.
